


DOLL MAKER

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolls, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Umani resi bambole.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Fabbricazione delle bambole.

 

“Voi siete bambole. Vivete per servire. Voi siete amore. Le bambole sono am…” ripeteva meccanicamente la voce metallica. Le risuonava nella testa, le orecchie ormai le dolevano, ma la registrazione proseguiva col suo mantra.

 

< Ogni ora suona un allarme, perciò posso dire che sono passate le due ore. Sono più di due ore che sono immobilizzata qui a farmi bombardare da questa maledetta voce! Inizialmente è bassa, soft, ma a furia di sentirla diventa un cazzo di terremoto!

 

Aiuto, vi prego aiuto! > implorò la giovane donna mentalmente. Non riusciva a muoversi, respirava a fatica, per quanti sforzi facesse non poteva alzare le palpebre o vedere nulla.

 

< Sono tre settimane che ogni volta che si fa l’ora di dormire, mi viene ripetuta questa maledetta odiosa nenia. Alla fine non riesco a rimanere sveglia e continuano a bombardarmi.

 

No, non sono una bambola! Non sono nata per servire > piagnucolò mentalmente. Era bloccata sotto un telone di gomma.

 

La ragazza urlò, mentre un drone di metallo la trascinava lungo un corridoio, non riusciva a liberarsi dalle spesse corde che avvolgevano il suo corpo, i polsi le erano stati bloccati dietro la schiena da dello spesso scotch.

 

Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che di fianco al corridoio c’era un immenso vetro, oltre cui c’erano delle braccia di metallo. Un ragazzo muscoloso era obbligato a bere da un lungo tubo di metallo, sul corpo gli stavano venendo montati dei pezzi da bambola, dal seno e i glutei prosperosi. Il suo membro era bloccato da dei lacci di cuoio e i pezzi, che gli aderivano al corpo meccanici, gli lasciavano scoperta la fessura del fondoschiena.

 

Quello successivo, con il corpo fino alla testa ricoperto dai pezzi, ricadeva inerte, al posto del tubo gli era stato messo un lungo tubo che succhiava senza volerlo, gli occhi spenti.

 

Quello dopo ancora aveva il corpo da bambola che stava venendo vestito da sposa, con un rasoio una mano metallica lo stava rasando.

 

La giovane ululò terrorizzata, al giovane uomo ancora dopo stava venendo cucita una parrucca di boccoli biondi in testa e stava venendo truccato, il tubo gli era stato tolto, ma le sue labbra erano gonfiate non riuscivano a smettere di rimanere ad o.

 

Il drone la obbligò a bere una sostanza oleosa e la ragazza vide sfocato.

 

La stanza dove si ripeteva il mantra era una camera da letto e la giovane era bloccata sul talamo.

 

Su di lei era stato messo uno spesso telo di gomma nera, che la immobilizzava, permettendole solo di contorcersi nell’inutile tentativo di liberarsi. Letti identici con donne nella stessa situazioni erano in tutte le camere del palazzo. Mugolii soffocati uscivano quando cercavano di urlare, mentre le loro funzioni vitali venivano monitorate da dei monitor, non soffocavano per via dell’ossigeno che veniva pompato dentro da un tubo, inoltre il telone di gomma era in parte rigido, ed era disegnato per rispettare le forme del suo corpo.

 

La giovane cercò di regolare il respiro accelerato, si sentiva soffocare.

 

< Mi chiamo… Sabrina? Sì, Sabrina. Devo ricordarmi bene il mio nome, non sono una bambola, io ho un nome > si ripeté.

 

“Le bambole sono amore. Voi siete bambole. Vivete per servire. Voi siete amo…”. La voce registrata non si fermava.

 

Sabrina sentiva il ventre rigonfio e una forte sensazione di nausea.

 

< Di notte mi bloccano qui, ma di giorno, mi fanno alzare. Usano i tubi per fare in modo che io non debba defecare e urinare, aspirano tutto. Però non mi fanno mangiare, solo mi pompano dentro una sostanza. Mi obbligano a berla per ore. Ho la pancia piena di quelle sostanze.

 

Come avevo detto di chiamarmi? Sabina? No, no, Sabrina. Sì, io sono Sabrina >. Ansimava, il suo corpo continuava a scuotersi.

 

“Voi siete bambole. Vivete per servire. Voi siete amore. Le bambole sono amore…”.

 

Sabrina continuava a dimenarsi nella sua prigione sottovuoto, l’avevano completamente rasata e le avevano disegnato delle giunture da bambola per tutto il suo corpo ignudo, tremante.

 

Le parole che le rimbombavano nelle orecchie iniziavano a sembrare un ronzio indistinto.

 

Nel tubo dell’ossigeno venne inserita una sostanza volatile che fece reazione con i liquidi che la giovane aveva ingerito.

 

“… Vivete per servire…”.

 

Sabrina iniziò a ululare, ogni neurone era stato attivato, tutto il suo corpo era sollecitato da una sensazione di piacere che la stava portando alle convulsioni. I suoi movimenti scoordinati erano bloccati dalla sua prigione di gomma, che scricchiolava rumorosamente.

 

“… Le bambole sono amore…”.

 

Il verso lussurioso e disperato della giovane era soffocato dalla sua prigione di gomma. Il desiderio cresceva sempre di più, Sabrina raggiunse tre orgasmi in una volta che si sommarono, era completamente umida. Il suo corpo era in tensione, i suoi muscoli bruciavano, insieme all’ossigeno venne iniziato ad essere emesso anche un antidolorifico dal tubo.

 

Il piacere continuava a crescere, i suoi seni si erano gonfiati oltremisura, non riusciva a tenere fermi né i glutei, né le gambe, la bocca si era aperta così tanto che le faceva male la mandibola.

 

Sentiva ogni volta di arrivare al massimo, ma quella smania veniva costantemente superata momento dopo momento.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” gridava frustata.

 

I droni la guardavano con sguardo vacuo.

 

“Vuole venire appagata” ne disse una femmina.

 

“Il primo giorno di addestramento nessuno viene appagato. Urlano tutti così. Se sopravvive al bisogno, da domani verrà appagata” ne rispose uno maschio.

 

“Quando per punirli non vengono appagati, urlano così anche quando non è il primo giorno” rispose la femmina.

 

Il drone maschio annuì. Controllò l’orario e vide che la giovane aveva urlato per venti minuti ininterrottamente prima di perdere la voce e gracchiare dei gemiti indefiniti.

 

< Voglio essere toccata! TOCCATEMI! VOGLIO TOCCARE! Che qualcuno mi tocchi! > supplicava tra i pensieri incoerenti, le lacrime le rigavano copiosamente il viso. Cercò di gorgogliare un ‘prendetemi’, ma le uscì una specie di mugolio soffocato dalla gomma.

 

“Le bambole devono contorcersi sensualmente sempre, anche nell’incoscienza. Aumentate la sua dose, si sta placando” ordinò un drone di metallo.

 

La giovane ricominciò a dimenarsi nella sua prigione di gomma sottovuoto.

 

< … Forse… se mi comporto bene, un padrone mi cavalcherà. Sì, devo lasciare che accada. Io amo essere cavalcata, amo lo sperma, amo essere amore.

 

Vivo per servire. Le bambole fanno quello che gli dicono. Solo un po’, è giustificabile in fondo. Basta comportarsi bene… >.

 

“Voi siete bambole. Vivete per servire. Voi siete amore. Le bambole sono amore. Voi siete bambole. Vivete per servire. Voi siete amore. Le bambole sono amore”.

 

Le sostanze nel suo corpo iniziarono a smettere di fare effetto, il suo corpo si chetò pian piano, la giovane si era accasciata, incapace di muoversi.

 

< I-io… come mi… come mi chiamav… Però se non avessi nome, se fossi una bambola… mi toccherebbero. Vorrei essere invasa dallo sperma… No! Devo rimanere sveglia. O non riuscirò a fuggire! Però, se faccio la brava… riceverò amore… Le bambole sono amore… Io sono amore… Se servo ricevo amore >. Si abbandonò completamente, in uno stato di febbrile eccitazione. Si addormentò, continuando a dimenarsi desiderosa e bagnata, in vogliosa attesa.

 

Ognuna delle bambole veniva stuzzicata e stimolata in continuazione, gli scricchiolii della gomma risuonavano in ogni camera da letto. Le camere da letto dove si trovavano erano tutte rosse, anche quelle in cui le giovani erano ormai completamente sottomesse e desiderose, intente a offrirsi senza più prigioni di gomma e la registrazione meccanica era ripetuta dalle loro bocche offerte, da cui colava densa saliva, invece che dagli altoparlanti.

 

Le camere dove si trovavano i ragazzi, invece, erano blu scuro. I giovani, intrappolati nei loro corpi da bambola di plastica, subivano lo stesso trattamento. I tubi di metallo, però, s’infiltravano sotto la loro copertura da bambola, per aspirare lo sperma con cui venivano soddisfatte le bambole di sesso femminile.

 

Anche loro sentiva la voce registrata ed erano intrappolati da teloni di gomma finché non iniziavano a imparare il mantra, a ripeterlo e a passare tutto il tempo a offrire il fondoschiena. Il loro stesso sperma era spesso utilizzato per premiargli o dargli refrigerio. Indossavano perennemente dei vestiti da sposa.

 

Una volta completi, sia ai maschi che alle femmine veniva, messo un collarino e venivano offerti al Doll Maker. Portati in braccio dai droni che controllavano i lunghi corridoi asettici, pattugliando, visionando che le bambole non subissero danneggiamenti o non tentassero la fuga. Anche alle donne venivano, solo a quel punto, fatti indossare gli abiti da sposa, che potevano essere bianchi o rosa.

 

Il Doll Maker, solo a questo punto, li vendeva.

 


	2. Doll Maker II° parte

Doll Maker II° parte

 

 

Click, click, click. Il giovane camminava facendo scattare le giunture del suo corpo di plastica da bambola, ad ogni suo passo il lungo vestito candido gli ondeggiava.

 

< Io sono amore, se mi comporto bene, riceverò amore > pensò. Proseguiva con movimenti meccanici, alle sue spalle la fabbrica delle bambole, da cui entravano e uscivano dei droni.

 

Notò che il Doll Maker lo fissava, accanto al tavolo, immenso.

 

Il giovane si fermò, allungò le mani verso di lui e lo guardò con aria desiderosa.

 

Lowell era tornato a casa sbadigliando, aveva appoggiato la borsa da lavoro sulla poltrona e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle. Aveva notato una confezione di dolci a forma di cuore, l’aveva aperta e vi aveva trovato dentro dei cioccolattini. C’era un biglietto che riportava: “Da Sabrina”. Sorrise e ne mise uno in bocca, mangiandolo lentamente.

 

Avvertì una fitta al petto, si piegò in due cadde carponi, gridando di dolore, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi. Il suo corpo iniziò a ridursi, finché non si ritrovò grande una mano, intento a cercare di nuotare tra i suoi vestiti, ora immensi.

 

Una mano lo aveva afferrato e lo aveva stretto fino a fargli perdere i sensi.

 

Il Doll Maker sorrise.

 

“Vuoi il tuo padrone?” chiese.

 

< Voglio lo sperma > pensò il giovane, annuendo vigorosamente.

 

Il Doll Maker lo issò e lo mise su una seggiolina, davanti a un tavolinetto su cui risaltava una tazzina di plastica per il the. Era dentro una casetta delle bambole.

 

“Fingi di bere” ordinò il Doll Maker, il giovane lo guardò confuso vedendo la tazzina vuota.

 

“E’ ovvio che tu lo voglia. Posso aiutarti ad averlo. Tu sei diventato amore, ti ho aiutato ad esserlo” disse il Doll Maker, guardando il trucco pesante sul viso della bambola. “Sei diventata così bella. Tu sei amore, vero?” chiese.

 

“Sì, lo sono” rispose Lowell. Aveva una voce artificiale, bassa, femminile, grazie al macchinario che gli era stato messo nella gola per modificargli le corde vocali.

 

“Bene. Ora anche la tua mente deve diventare amore. Niente più dubbi o resistenze, la tua memoria dev’essere cancellata e il tuo cervello modificato solo un pochino” disse il Doll Maker.

 

“N-no… per favore” cercò d’implorare la bambola, mentre meccanicamente il suo corpo sollevava a fatica la tazzina e fingeva di bere dalla tazzina di plastica.

 

“Buona, ragazza. Tu sei pronta, tu sei perfetta, tu sei amore. Sei pronta per essere programmata” disse con voce carezzevole il Doll Maker.

 

“Pro… programmata?” chiese Lowell con la sua nuova voce, rimettendo giù la tazzina.

 

“Sssh…. Shhhh, calmati. Sì, tu sei una bambola ora, vivete per servire” rispose il Doll Maker.

 

< Voglio essere toccato, appagato > pensò Lowell.

 

“Tutte le buone bambole hanno bisogno di essere programmate. Non vuoi essere amore?” lo interrogò il Doll Maker.

 

“Per favore, sì” esalò la bambola, iniziando a muovere il bacino, aprendo le gambe. I suoi occhi divennero vitrei e vuoti.

 

“Bene. Essere programmati è importanti, le regole sono necessarie per servire. Amerai le regole, perché tu sei amore. Le bambole sono amore. Tu sei una bambola.

 

Le ripeteremo insieme e le ameremo” disse il Doll Maker.

 

< E se farò il bravo avrò lo sperma > pensò Lowell, annuendo.

 

Il collare si attivò, iniziò a modificare le sue emozioni, dando gl’imput al cervello.

 

Il giovane s’irrigidì, chiuse le gambe, sorrise e guardò con aria interessata il doll maker. Il viso era una maschera di attenzione e finto piacere.

 

“Regola numero 1: La bambola obbedirà al suo padrone, fin dove non la spingerà alla morte o a danneggiamenti che potrebbero ucciderla.

 

Regola numero 2: La bambola dovrà compiere tutti quegli atti che le garantiranno la sopravvivenza nella sua nuova ‘casetta’.

 

Regola numero 3: La bambola obbedirà a qualsiasi ordine parlato o altrimenti emesso e inserito dal Doll Maker, eccetto dove tali ordini saranno in conflitto con ordini precedenti. La bambola troverà piacevole fare questo.

 

Regola numero 4: La bambola cercherà di ottimizzare il suo comportamento, se possibile, per servire il suo padrone, nel modo più efficiente possibile, tranne dove questa ottimizzazione sarà in conflitto con le regole precedenti. La bambola troverà appagante migliorare sempre di più.

 

Regola numero 5: La bambola non avrà segreti per il suo padrone, mentirà solo se il padrone avrà detto che delle risposte sincere in determinate situazioni lo infastidiscono. Tranne che l’insincerità non vada contro regole precedenti.

 

Tu sei amore, queste regole sono amore. Sei una bambola nata per servire e seguirai queste regole “ ordinò il Doll Maker.

 

Lowell annuì e ripeté a memoria, meccanicamente, tutte le regole. Un tubicino si abbassò dal tetto della casa delle bambole, computerizzata e lo penetrò, spruzzando dello sperma.

 

Lowell gemette di piacere, dimenandosi sulla sedia, quando il tubo si ritrasse gemette infastidito.

 

“Altre regole, altre regole” piagnucolò.

 

“Regola numero 6: La bambola chiamerà padrone o padrona, a seconda del sesso o della preferenza di quest’ultimo, i suoi futuri padroni.

 

Regola numero 7: La bambola spenderà tutto il suo tempo a servire il padrone, tranne quando questo causerà danni fisici al suo corpo o psicologici alla sua mente, eccetto che tutto questo non vada contro precedenti ordini già dati. La bambola trarrà appagamento da questo.

 

Regola numero 8: La bambola non avrà dubbi o resistenze. Sarà naturalmente quieta, obbediente, gentile e attenta. Avrà solo emozioni positive verso i padroni e trarrà piacere da questo.

 

Regola numero 9: La bambola dovrà richiedere di essere sottoposta a controllo delle sue funzionalità e check-up almeno una volta a settimana.

 

Regola numero 10: La bambola deve rimanere in posizione supina, sensuale e con i muscoli rilassati, senza muoversi o emettere rumore, finché il padrone non lo richiamerà o non gl’indicherà una posizione specifica” ordinò il Doll Maker.

 

Lowell immediatamente si abbandonò sulla sedia, le gambe aperte che permettevano di vedere le sue nudità sotto la gonna da sposa.

 

“Regola numero 11: La bambola dovrà ballare se gli verrà dato l’ordine ‘dance’, la bambola parlerà solo sotto previo ordine. Se richiesto la bambola dovrà obbedire in stato di trance. La bambola dovrà ripetere l’ordine per avere conferma nel caso qualcosa non sia chiaro. La bambola troverà piacere da questo e otterrà dei ricordi piacevoli che le faranno vedere sempre positivamente la sua vita.

 

Regola numero 12: La bambola dovrà cancellare l’ultimo ordine se le verrà detto: “default”.

 

Non potrai mai disobbedire, neanche pensare di poterlo fare. Se ti bloccherai perché qualcosa non funziona, andrai in stato di stasi finché non verrai riparata”. Concluse il Doll Maker.

 

Lowell rimase immobile, mentre un tubo la penetrava spruzzandola di sperma, inondandolo dal piacere.

 

“Ora tu sei Victoria. Alzati, bambola” ordinò secco il Doll Maker.

 

La bambola si alzò. Il Doll Maker gli diede ordine di camminare fuori dalla stanza, lungo le scalette della casa delle bambole, fino a un salottino. Click, click, click, si ripeteva ad ogni suo movimento.

 

Qui, nel salottino, sul divano era stesa una bambola di sesso femminile, a sua volta vestita da sposa, mentre una bambola vestita da Maid era intenta a pulire la casa con un piumino, messa a novanta.

 

La bambola vestita da sposa era Sabrina, ma non riconobbe la bambola di quello che era stato il suo fidanzato.

 

Victoria, seguendo l’ordine, si sedette composta su un divanetto.

 

< Le bambole sono amore. Le bambole sono nate per servire. Siamo belle e buone. Qui stiamo bene, nessuno può più farci del male, nessuno può ferirci. Noi diamo amore, riceviamo amore. Tutto mi darà solo piacere. Nessuna ansia, tutto è diventato relax e piacere. Sono brava, riceverò sperma e felicità >. Iniziò a ripetersi.

 

Doll Maker chiuse la casa delle bambole.

 

“Ok, è anche la casetta per Linette è pronta” disse.

 


End file.
